martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
In The Nursery
thumb|200px thumb|200px Country of origin: UK Location: Sheffield Status: Active Formed in: 1981 Style: Martial Industrial, Neoclassical Lyrical themes: Last label: Not On Label (In The Nursery Self-released) (2014) Members Klive Humberstone, Nigel Humberstone, Dolores Marguerite C, Ant Bennett, David Elektrik, Q. Aliases: Les Jumeaux Текст engwiki "In the Nursery are an English neoclassical/martial electronica band, known for their cinematic sound. The duo has provided soundtracks to a variety of TV programmes and films, and is known for its rescoring of silent films. Twin brothers Klive and Nigel Humberstone and guitar player Anthony Bennett formed this Sheffield-based band in 1981. Influenced by Joy Division, the trio originally tagged along with the UK's industrial music scene, releasing the six-track When Cherished Dreams Come True in June 1983. The "Witness (To A Scream)" single and Sonority EP followed before the band moved to the Sweatbox label for the fearsome Temper EP. The full-length Twins was recorded without the departed Bennett at Bradford's Flexible Response Studio. The album adopted a more subtle approach by favouring theatrical atmospherics over industrial clatter. Multi-lingual vocalist Dolores Marguerite C made her debut on the Trinity EP adding French narration to "Elegy'. Dolores and military-styled percussionist Q were added to the line-up on the subsequent Stormhorse, the soundtrack to an imaginary film that provided the cinematic blueprint for all their future recordings. The quartet's final recording for Sweatbox, 1988's Köda, completed the transition to a classical instrumental sound and utilised computer sequencing in the recording process for the first time. Following the collapse of Sweatbox, the band moved to Third Mind Records to complete the delicate L'Esprit. The album was recorded with engineer Steve Harris who had contributed to Köda and would feature on all the band's subsequent releases. Sense and Duality were followed by a logical progression to real soundtrack work on 1993's psychological drama An Ambush of Ghosts. Their music has also featured in Interview with the Vampire, Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, and The Rainmaker. In the late 90s the band was commissioned, as part of the Optical Music Series, to provide new scores for the silent classics The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, Asphalt, and Man with a Movie Camera. Anatomy of a Poet, a concept album about the creative psyche, featured author Colin Wilson reciting romantic poetry against a lush backdrop of strings, and also included a cover version of Scott Walker's "Seventh Seal". A retrospective compilation of their work was the first release on their own ITN Corporation label. Further concept albums have included Deco (inspired by the Art Deco movement) and the ambitious Lingua, an exploration of language featuring vocal contributions from around the world. The Humberstones also record more dance-oriented material under the Les Jumeaux moniker, and as such were involved in pre-production work on Sabres of Paradise's classic techno anthem "Smokebelch". The 2011 release Blind Sound is a more consistently dark album from the Humberstone brothers and features more real percussion than previous releases. In 2011, "White Robe" from An Ambush of Ghosts was used on a trailer for Game of Thrones." Discography Albums When Cherished Dreams Come True 3 versions Paragon 1983 Twins 6 versions Sweatbox 1986 Stormhorse 5 versions Sweatbox 1987 Köda 7 versions Sweatbox 1988 L'Esprit 8 versions Third Mind Records 1990 Sense 6 versions Third Mind Records 1991 Duality 4 versions Third Mind Records 1992 An Ambush Of Ghosts 3 versions Third Mind Records 1993 Anatomy Of A Poet 2 versions Third Mind Records 1994 The Cabinet Of Doctor Caligari ‎(CD, Album) ITN Corporation corp 015 1996 Deco ‎(CD, Album) ITN Corporation corp 014 1996 Praha 1 ‎(CD, Album) Cat's Heaven, Sub/Mission Records CH 05, cdWHIP030 1997 Asphalt ‎(CD, Album) ITN Corporation corp 017 1997 Lingua ‎(CD, Album) ITN Corporation corp 019 1998 Man With A Movie Camera ‎(CD, Album) ITN Corporation corp 021 1999 Groundloop ‎(CD, Album) ITN Corporation corp 022 2000 Hindle Wakes ‎(2xCD, Album) ITN Corporation corp 023 2001 Engel ‎(CD, Album) ITN Corporation corp 024 2001 Praxis ‎(CD, Album) ITN Corporation corp 026 2003 A Page Of Madness ‎(CD, Album) ITN Corporation, ITN Corporation corp 027, ITN CORP CD 70127-2 2004 Electric Edwardians ‎(CD, Album) ITN Corporation, ITN Corporation corp 028, ITN CORP CD 70128-2 2005 Monumentum II - Licht Sehen 2 versions Goeart 2007 Era 3 versions ITN Corporation 2007 The Passion Of Joan Of Arc ‎(CD, Album) ITN Corporation, ITN Corporation corp 030, ITN CORP CD 70130-2 2008 Blind Sound 2 versions ITN Corporation 2011 In The Nursery Featuring Simon Beckett - The Calling 4 versions Wunderlich 2012 Singles & EPs Witness ‎(7", Single) Paragon VIRTUE 5 1984 Temper 3 versions Sweatbox 1985 Sonority 2 versions New European Recordings 1985 Trinity ‎(12", EP) Sweatbox SOX 019 1987 Compulsion ‎(12", EP) Sweatbox SOX 027 1987 Sesudient 5 versions Third Mind Records 1990 Intermix / In The Nursery - 2 Sides Of Third Mind Records ‎(12") Third Mind Records TM PROMO 053 1992 Hallucinations ? 2 versions Third Mind Records 1994 Compilations Angel Chrome ‎(Cass, Comp) Devils Dandy Dogs ddd - t05 1985 ITN ‎(2xLP, Album + 3x12" + Box, Ltd, Comp) Sweatbox SBX 017 1988 Prelude 1983-1985 3 versions NORMAL 1989 Counterpoint 9 versions Sweatbox 1989 Scatter ‎(CD, Album, Comp) ITN Corporation corp 011 1995 Composite - The Brazilian Issue ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd, Num) ITN Corporation corp 005 1997 Exhibit 2 versions ITN Corporation 2000 Siren ‎(CDr, Comp, Enh, DAM) MP3.com 102639 2001 The Age Of Defeat ‎(CDr, Ltd, Comp) ITN Corporation corp 003 2001 Cause + Effect 2 versions ITN Corporation 2002 Music To Make Movies To ‎(CD, Ltd, Promo, Comp) ITN Corporation none 2009 Aubade ‎(CD, Comp) ITN Corporation, ITN Corporation corp 031, CD 70131-2 2010 Colin Wilson Tribute ‎(7xFile, FLAC, Album, Comp) Not On Label (In The Nursery Self-released) none 2013 Videos Cherished Dreams ‎(VHS, PAL, MiniAlbum) Not On Label (In The Nursery Self-released) VHS K83 1983 DMA2 Festival Bordeaux ‎(VHS) Not On Label (In The Nursery Self-released) none 1988 The Köda Tour 1988 - To The Faithful ‎(VHS, PAL) Not On Label none 1988 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, Germany, 28th April 1992 ‎(VHS) Not On Label (In The Nursery Self-released) none 1992 Hamburg, Markthalle, 11th April 1993 ‎(VHS) Not On Label (In The Nursery Self-released) none 1993 Künstler Zum 16. Wave-Gotik-Treffen ‎(DVD) Goeart none 2007 Miscellaneous Stone Bruises ‎(File, FLAC) Not On Label (In The Nursery Self-released) none 2014 full discography in discogs Links OffSite | en.wikipedia | MySpace | Discogs | LastFM Photos YouTube thumb|left|335 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects